Hotel 626
by EXO29
Summary: Sehun dan tao terjebak di dalam hotel tua yang letaknya di tengah hutan. mereka harus memecahkan beberapa misteri agar bisa keluar dari hotel tua tersebut. Apakah mereka bisa keluar? HUNTAO GS!
1. Jangan takut sayang

Title: **Hotel 626**  
Category: Molla (?)  
Author: 'AN'  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T

Warning : ff terinspirasi dari game horror! GS!  
Genre: Horror  
Updated: 21 Maret 2015

**SAMPAI 3 CHAPTER**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jangan takut sayang!**

* * *

**HOTEL 626**

.

.

**HunTao – Sehun &amp; Tao**

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Jangan takut sayang!**

.

.

**_Apa yang terjadi? Di mana kita?_**

LA, 21 maret 2015

Sehun terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya, ia memijat pelipis dengan penuh kebingungan. Menoleh ke kiri, melihat sang istri yang terbujur lemas. Ia mengusap surai panjang istrinya, sembari melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ada di tubuh istrinya itu.

_'__apa yang telah terjadi?' batinnya._

Sehun mengusap pipi chubby istrinya, menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

_..._

_Semenjak sehun dan tao sampai di La dengan pesawat pribadinya, mereka langsung berjalan-jalan menggunakan mobil yang mereka sewa, mobil limmosin yang sangat mewah._

_Mereka menjelajahi seluruh kota LA dengan penuh semangat, hingga tanpa mereka sadari sebuah truk di arah berlawanan siap menabrak mereka._

_Sehun, membanting setir ke kiri, mereka merosot, jatuh kedalam jurang.._

...

"Sehunnie, di mana kita?"

Sehun tersentak, rupanya ia sedang melamun.

"Sehunnie, di mana kita?" tanya sang istri, yang terakhir kali.

Sehun mengelus surai istrinya, mengecup dahi itu "entahlah, aku akan keluar, untuk melihatnya. Kau tetap di sini. Arra?"

Tao mengangguk, "hati-hati sayang"

ia tersenyum, "I Love You"

Sehun keluar, ia menoleh ke atas, _sepertinya mereka terjatuh dari jurang itu_. Sehun berjalan memutari mobilnya, _bagaimana bisa mobilnya tidak tergores sama sekali, ini sungguh aneh._ Dia terdiam sejenak, melihat pepohonan yang memutari mereka, _sepertinya ini di hutan._

Ia kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kita terjatuh ke dalam jurang, dan sekarang kita berada di hutan." Ujar sehun, ia mengusap punggung istrinya.

Tao, sang istri memerah, ia mulai takut, ia sungguh takut sekarang.. "Sehunnie, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kita bisa keluar, bagaimana jika ada binatang buas yang memakan kita? Bagaimana jika..."

Sehun membungkam mulut tao dengan ciumannya, "Jangan takut sayang! Aku di sini, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Believe me!"

Tao mengangguk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lega, "baiklah, kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Pakailah sabuk pengamanmu"

Tak banyak bicara, tao memakai sabuk itu. Ia masih terdiam ketakutan dengan tubuh gemetar.

Satu jam sudah sehun mengemudikan mobil. Haripun juga semakin malam, mereka butuh istirahat, mereka sangat capek.

Sehun melihatnya, melihat sebuah hotel besar dan tinggi, hotel mewah namun tak terurusi. Kali ini ia menepi, memarkirkan mobilnya di depan halaman hotel.

"kenapa berhenti sayang?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "kita butuh istirahat sayang, aku lelah."

Tao mengangguk, namun ia kembali terdiam, tubuhnya kembali menggigil.

_'__jangan masuk! Jangan masuk kedalam!' S_uara wanita tak berwujud, berbisik di telinganya. Lagi-lagi tao mulai takut akan hal itu..

"Jangan!"

Sehun tersentak kaget melihat istrinya yang berteriak keras.

"Tidak! Kita tidak boleh masuk!" ujar sang istri.

Ia tak mengerti, tidak biasanya tao berteriak dan bersikap kasar kepadanya. "Ada apa sayang? Ada masalah? Hotelnya Jelek...?"

"aku aku.." tao bingung mau bilang apa. "tidak, lupakan?"

Lagi-lagi sehun mengusap surai istrinya itu. "kenapa sayang? Katakan.."

"aku takut masuk kedalam gedung tua itu. Aku aku..." tao terdiam lagi, ia bingung mau berkata apalagi "lebih baik tao tidur di mobil"

Sehun menghela nafas "ayolah sayang, aku capek, di sini sangat sempit dan lihatlah, akan ada hujan deras malam ini.."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia juga merasa kasihan kepada suaminya itu. "baiklah!"

TBC/Delete

Hah.. gantung banget ceritanya...

Maaf ya, ffku jelek..

RnR yah..

Biar author semangat ngelanjutinnya..

Next chapter :

_"__Sehunnie! Awas!"_

_"__kau mendengarnya?"_

_"__jika kau ingin selamat, jangan bangunkan anak setan itu!"_

_"__Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa kau menolong kami!"_

_"__AAAAA SEHUN!"_

_"__Aku akan menjagamu!"_


	2. Jangan Bangunkan Anak Iblis itu

Title: **Hotel 626**  
Category: Molla (?)  
Author: 'AN'  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T

Warning : ff terinspirasi dari game horror! GS!  
Genre: Horror  
Updated: 30 Mei 2015

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jangan Bangunkan anak setan itu**

* * *

**HOTEL 626**

.

.

**HunTao – Sehun &amp; Tao**

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Jangan bangunkan anak setan itu!**

.

.

**_Aku merasakannya! Aku takut..._**

**_Pukul 6:15PM_**

Sehun merangkul tubuh mungil tao, menyalurkan kehangatan, memberikan kedamaian sembari mengelus-elus punggung istrinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, membuka knop dan mempersilahkan tao untuk masuk duluan.

Ia menengok kekanan kekiri, mencari tempat resepsionis. Ia melangkah kekiri.

"ada kamar kelas diamond?" tanya sehun kepada admin yang ada di depannya.

Wanita itu –admin mengangguk. Ia menyondorkan sebuah buku lusuh yang bertuliskan harga dan foto kamarnya.

Sehun memilah-milih katalog kamar, ia merasa senang saat melihat sebuah kamar bagus yang sangat mewah "Kami pesan yang ini, untuk semalam."

Lagi-lagi admin itu mengangguk tanpa bicara.

"bayar sekarang atau..."

"Nanti." Akhirnya admin itu bicara, walaupun singkat, tetapi itu sangat berarti bagi tao.

Yah, sedari tadi tao hanya diam, mengamati admin itu. ia sungguh takut bahkan otaknya terus bertanya-tanya _"apakah itu hantu? Kenapa dia terus diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sehun? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?"_

"Baiklah. Dimana kamarnya?" tanya sehun lagi dan lagi.

_Aku pikir sehun itu benar-benar polos atau dia memang tidak takut dengan hantu. Atau... yah lupakan.._

~0~

Mereka telah sampai di kamar, kamar lantai 4 nomer 1 di ujung.

Sehun menyalahkan ac dan duduk di samping tao. Lagi-lagi tao bergemetar _-ketakutan_..

"kenapa sayang?" ucapnya sembari memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"aku takut hunnie, sejak awal ada seorang wanita yang terus berbisik di telingaku. Aku pikir dia memperingatkan kita untuk tidak masuk ke hotel ini. Aku merasa dia.."

Sehun menghela, dia sudah lelah dengan sikap tao yang terlalu berimajinasi. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan sedih. "sehari saja kau tidak berimajinasi, tidak membayangkan sesuatu yang negatif. Kita nikmati aja yang terjadi sekarang."

"tapi hunnie.."

**Bugh**

Tao jatuh di dada sehun, ia di tarik oleh sehun, sehingga kedua bibir itu menyatu. "jikalaupun benar apa yang kau pikirkan itu, aku akan tetap di sampingmu, di sisihmu, menjagamu, dan tak akan membiarkan hantu-hantu mesum itu menggodamu ataupun menyentuhmu. Arra?"

"ya! Dasarrrr! kau mesuuuuum! Agrh!" tao berusaha bangun dari tubuh sehun. Namun tenaga sehun lebih besar, hingga ia jatuh kembali di pelukan sehun.

"jangan jauh-jauh, honey!"

Tao memukul dada sehun, "aku ingin tidur sehun.."

Sehun menggeleng, "kau hanya boleh tidur di dadaku."

Tao tersenyum tipis, ia sudah tau kelakuan sehun yang sangat posesif terhadapnya, "iya, baiklah."

_~0~_

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12:20, tak terasa sudah berjam-jam mereka tertidur.

Tao bergerak tidak nyaman, kepalanya masih bersandaran di tangan sehun, sedangkan tangannya di atas dada sehun.

Ia bangun, duduk dan menatap sehun yang masih tidur "Sehunnie, ireona.."

Sehun mengedipkan kedua matanya, ia masih sangat ngantuk. "iya sayang? Kau lapar?"

Tao menggeleng, "ani.."

"Terus?" tanya sehun sembari mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"tao pengen pipis.."

Sehun tertawa kecil, sungguh ia sangat bahagia memiliki istri yang lucu seperti tao. "ne ne.."

Tao tersenyum senang, ia menggeret tubuh sehun ke kamar mandi.

"kau ingin aku ikut masuk juga?" tanya sehun heran, _tidak biasanya._

"ne, aku takut hunnie.."

Sehun tertawa keras kali ini. Dan lagi-lagi poutan hadir di bibir mungil tao. "baiklah, ayo sayangku.."

~O~

Tao dan sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi, mereka telah selesai sekarang. Mereka sangat terkejut ketika, tiba-tiba lampu kamar mati.

Tao mencengkram baju dan lengan sehun, ia mulai ketakukan. "AAAA SEHUN!"

Sehun yang ada di depan segera menarik tao ke dalam dekapannya, ia takut jika istrinya terluka ataupun ketakutan.

**PIAAAAR**

Suara benda jatuh terdengar begitu jelas. Dan seketika lampu juga ikut menyala dengan sendirinya.

Sehun menoleh, ia menatap tao yang ada di sampingnya. Ia mengusap wajah tao, yang sedang menangis ketakutan

"SEHUN... AWAS!"

**Dugh**

Tao mendorong sehun ke kanan, sedangkan tao terpental hingga terbentur di tembok.

Sungguh, sehun tidak tau sosok apa yang telah menyerangnya. Ia berlari kearah tao yang terbujur lemar di atas lantai, ia memegang kepala tao yang berlumuran darah. Sehun mulai memerah, ia geram kali ini.

"HYA! Siapa kau! Aku tidak takut denganmu! Kalau berani muncul jangan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti seorang pengecut! B*CH! F*CK! D*MN! Aish!"

Tangan tao bergerak, ia bangun, ia mengusap muka sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Sehunnie, ak-aku baik-baik saja."

"Sayang.. maafkan aku.. aku.."

Tao tersenyum miris, berusaha untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri sehun. "sehunnie, aku tidak apa. a-aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini.. aku takut.."

"ne..." sehun memeluk tubuh tao erat, "maafkan aku, aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Aku akan menjagamu, aku janji."

Tao mengangguk,

_"__Cepatlah, kalian harus keluar dari sini!"_

Tao kembali mematung, lagi-lagi suara itu menggema di telinganya.

_"__Cepatlah! Aku akan membantumu!"_

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa kau menolong kami!" Sehun berteriak, ia masih merasa jengkel dengan hantu yang mendorong tubuh tao.

"Kau juga mendengarnya hunnie?" tanya tao ragu.

Sehun mengangguk, "sebenarnya aku juga mendengar suara itu sejak awal, tapi aku tidak ingin jika kamu semakin takut."

Tao shock mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka jika sehun lebih memilih merahasiakannya dan tetap masuk kedalam hotel setan ini.

"Seharusnya..."

"yah, seharusnya kita tidak masuk di hotel ini.. maafkan aku sayang."

_"__Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat keluar!"_

Sesosok wanita cantik berkulit putih pucat itu berjalan mendekat, rupanya wanita itu adalah admin yang ada di resepsionis. Wanita yang berlumuran darah dengan baju sobek-sobek.

"kau..." tanya sehun dengan penuh keraguan. Sedangkan tao, ia kembali pingsan saat melihat hantu wanita itu.

_"__yah, aku adalah Felicia, suara yang terus menggema di telingamu. Aku yang memberikanmu katalog kamar khusus. Kamar-kamar yang cukup aman, yang tidak akan di ganggu oleh hantu-hantu lainnya."_

"tidak di ganggu? Ckckck lantas, siapa yang mengganggu kami barusan?"

_"__Sandara, dia adalah hantu yang menghuni kamar ini. Sebenarnya dia sangat baik, namun... ia sangat membenci lelaki."_

"baiklah... lalu, bagaimana kami bisa keluar?"

_Felicia mengeluarkan sebuah peta denah hotel "aku akan membebaskanmu, kau tinggal mengikuti jalur biru itu. Dan jika kau sudah sampai di pintu keluar, dengarkan suara lelaki yang ada di tengah itu sambil melihat kode yang ada di dinding. Jika lelaki itu berkata kuda, maka lihatlah titik merah yang ada di kuda begitu seterusnya.. namun, tidak semudah itu kalian bisa sampai di pintu keluar."_

"kenapa begitu? Apakah kita akan di ganggu lagi?"

_Felicia mengangguk, "tidak hanya di ganggu.. kalian bisa saja mati di tangan mereka."_

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya? Dan... kenapa sejak awal kita masuk, kau tidak menyuruh kami untuk kembali dalam mobil?"

_"__kau harus tetap diam, jangan berkata sepatah katapun, terlebih di depan anak iblis itu." Felicia memejamkan matanya, "Dahulu, 10th yang lalu, aku juga seperti kalian.. aku dan kakakku jatuh ke dalam jurang dan kami terjebak di hotel terkutuk ini. Aku dan kakakku terlanjur masuk, kami tidak bisa keluar lagi. Hingga akhirnya, Kami memilih mengelilingi hotel ini sampai tengah malam. Saat kami kembali ke lantai satu, pintu keluar itu terbuka lebar. Namun sialnya, kami terus di ganggu oleh setan-setan itu hingga fajar tiba."_

"lalu? Kenapa kau jadi hantu juga?"

_"__kami terjebak, kami tidak bisa keluar. Pintu itu sudah menutup, kami mati di sini. Bahkan kakakku mati gila gara-gara tidak kuat."_

Tao menyipitkan matanya, "terus kenapa kau mau menolong kami?"

_"__Dengan adanya kalian, kami bisa mati dengan damai. aku ingin kau menolongku untuk mengabarkan pada keluargaku bahwa jasat kami masih di sini. Dan jangan lupa untuk memanggil paranormal, agar bisa memasukki hotel ini dengan atau tanpa menunggu waktu. Setidaknya kau harus membawa 13 orang agar tidak terjadi apa-apa."_

"kenapa begitu?" sehun sungguh tidak mengerti, maksudnya.

_"__karena dengan begitu kalian bisa memasuki bahkan membongkar, membakar hotel ini. Baiklah, mungkin Cuma itu yang bisa aku katakan. Kalian harus segera pergi sebelum fajar tiba, dan tenang, aku akan selalu membantu kalian melewati mereka"_

_~O~_

Mereka berjalan, bergandengan tangan melewati lorong-lorong gelap.

_Kriek_

Pintu di samping kanan tao terbuka setengah, dan jangan lupakan bayangan laki-laki terlihat jelas.

Sehun yang melihatnya segera menarik tao ke samping kiri. Dan ia juga tidak lupa membungkam mulut tao. Sehun takut, jika tao berteriak.

Tao sungguh takut, ia tidak menyangka jika hidupnya di ambang kematian. Ia menelan saliva, sembari menatap sehun dalam-dalam. Sehun yang mengerti segera memeluk tao erat, ini sungguh salahnya.

Kali ini mereka sudah di depan lift, sehun segera menekan tombol bawah. Ia sungguh shock saat melihat sebuah box bayi yang ada di pojok.

Nafas tao menggebu-gebu. Ia sangat takut, _apakah itu anak iblis itu?_ Lagi-lagi tao melihat sehun, tubuhnya bergemetar hebat. _Apakah kami akan mati di sini_. Ingin sekali tao berteriak, menangis namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa. Ia masih ingin hidup. Ia harus diam.

Memang benar anak kecil yang ada di box itu sangatlah lucu. Namun tetap saja, anak itu adalah anak iblis yang bisa membunuh semua orang –yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ke lantai 1. Dan dalam hitungan detik pintu lift akan terbuka. Yah.. setidaknya itu bisa membuat mereka lega.

Tap Tap

Tao dan sehun membulatkan mata saat sesosok hantu perempuan berjalan ke arahnya, sesosok hantu bergaun putih bersurai panjang dengan darah tercecer itu tersenyum ke arah tao. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah tao. Tao dan sehun keluar lift sedangkan hantu itu masuk ke dalam lift.

Sehun segera menarik tao dan berlari kecil untuk menjauhi hantu itu. Dan lagi-lagi ia terkejut, ia memilih berhenti sembari memeluk istrinya itu.

Tao memejamkan matanya, ia memilih untuk tidak melihat hantu yang ada di depannya.

Sehun sungguh takut kali ini. Ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan, bagaimana melewatinya.

_"__Cepatlah, waktumu akan segera habis! Jangan takut, walaupun mereka sangat menakutkan, tetapi percayalah, mereka tidak akan membunuh atau menyelakaimu. Tetaplah diam! Jangan berbicara! Mereka sangat benci keributan!"_

Sehun menelan salivanya susah payah, ia berusaha untuk tidak takut.

Sesosok hantu lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum, dan jangan lupa tetesan darah itu keluar dari bibirnya. Di sampingnya juga terdapat hantu tanpa kepala, sesosok yeoja cantik dan beberapa hantu lainnya. Dan ada satu hantu yang meletakkan telunjukdi bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar huntao tetap diam.

Sehun dan tao tetap berjalan, ia melewati hantu-hantu itu dengan keadaan tegang dan tetap diam.

Saat ia rasa sudah jauh dari mereka –hantu hantu itu. Mereka segera memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan pintu keluar. Yah, seperti yang ada di dalam peta.

Sebenarnya di peta terdapat 2 pintu keluar, pintu keluar yang ada di dalam ruangan dan yang ada di luar ruangan. Namun pintu keluar di dalam ruangan itu yang bisa membebaskan sehun dan tao dari hotel ataupun hutan terlarang ini.

Cklek

Lagi-lagi mereka shock melihat sesosok pria yang terikat kain. _Apakah itu kakak felicia?_

_"__Dengarkan ucapan kakakku baik-baik! Dia akan menolongmu!"_

**"****HORSE SPIDER HANDS!"** ucap hantu gila itu.

Sehun segera melihat ke tembok. Ia menghitung titik-titik yang ada tembok. Ia segera mengetik tombol yang ada di samping pintu keluar. **" 3 , 8 , 9 "**

Pintu itu terbuka lebar, ia sungguh senang. Akhirnya mereka bebas. Mereka segera berlari ke arah mobil. Dan tak lupa sehun melihat peta untuk keluar dari hutan terlarang ini.

Tao sungguh bahagia, ia bersyukur akhirnya mereka keluar dari hotel terkutuk itu. Ia segera melihat ke arah spion, ia terkejut saat melihat felicia tersenyum ke arah tao.

_"__aku akan menunggu bantuanmu! Cepatlah datang!"_

Tao mengangguk, ia berjanji akan membantunya.

Drrrrttt drrrtt

Ponsel tao bergetar, ia membaca sebuah sms. Sms yang berisikan sebuah alamat lengkap. Tao mengerti, ia yakin sms ini dari felicia. Ia tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Tunggulah aku"

~O~

**_Satu minggu kemudian._**

Tidak terasa 1 minggu berjalan bergitu cepat. Semenjak mereka mengabarkan bahwa jasad felicia ada di dalam hotel di hutan terlarang, hidup sehun dan tao semakin penuh makna.

Mereka semakin tidak ingin kehilangan satu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka tidak terpisahkan, bahkan sehun selalu menjaga tao, menjaga dengan baik.

Saat ini mereka masih di hotel ternama di LA. Mereka akan segera kembali ke korea besok dini hari.

Cklek

Tao membuka kamar hotelnya, ia terkejut ada sebuah bingkisan di depan kamar hotelnya.

"dari siapa ini?" Tao membawanya ke dalam kamar.

"apa itu sayang?"

Tao menggeleng, ia membuka bingkisan itu di hadapan sehun, ia membacanya terlebih dahulu. "terimakasih sudah menolong anak kami!"

Tao tersenyum cerah saat membacanya. Sehun yang melihat senyuman tao segera menarik tao ke ranjang.

"Berhentilah menggodaku!" ucap sehun sambil melumat bibir mungil tao.

"Ya mesum! Siapa yang menggodamu!"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, senyuman licik terukir di bibirnya. "setiap detik kau selalu menggodaku, sayang. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu!"

Tao tersenyum, ia senang jika sehun bersikap frontal seperti ini. Ia sungguh bahagia memiliki sehun. "lakukanlah, semaumu hunnie."

Smirk sehun semakin menjadi-jadi. "bersiaplah..."

"ARGHhhhhh... Ya pelan sedikitttttt...! Dasar Mesummmmmm!"

-END-

**_Endingnya terlalu di paksakan! Maafkan daku _****_L_**


End file.
